Pro 200 Computer Game and Entertainment Center
Background The Pro 200 Computer Game and Entertainment Center is a portable game unit and calculator with 16 games included. The unit has a four directional D-pad, a rotate/mode (/usually fire) button, on/off, reset, mute, and start/pause buttons. It is powered by two AA batteries and an included G 10A watch battery. Each game has 15 levels of difficulty and 15 speeds. The unit measures nearly seven inches wide by approximately three and a half inches and is nearly one inch high when it is closed. The LCD screen area flips open vertically, which the game screen area itself is less than an inch wide and only approximately 1 3/4 inches tall. (The screen compartment casing is a little over three inches wide and is a little less than four inches tall.) The unit was developed by Pro Tech and was released by International TV Concepts Limited in 1998. Included games Flying Bees A colony of bees sits at the top of the screen; two bees at a time take flight from the colony and fly down towards the player, which it is the player's duty to shoot them before they reach the bottom. If a bee makes it to the bottom of the screen the player will lose a life and the game will end if all three lives are lost. If the player destroys all the bees, they will receive a bonus and proceed to the next round. Controls *Move gun–arrow keys (left/right only) *Fire–mode button Shooting Attack The player controls a square at the bottom of the screen. Columns of blocks descend from the top to the bottom of the screen towards the player. The player must shoot away the blocks and prevent them from reaching the bottom. If a block reaches the bottom of the screen, the player loses a life, and the game will end if blocks reach the bottom of the screen three times. Controls *Move square–arrow keys (left/right only) *Fire–mode button Fire Tank Attack Tanks surround the player, who must shoot the tanks and avoid them and their fire. If the player’s tank is hit by firepower they will lose a tank and the game will end when there are no more reserve tanks. Controls *Move–arrow keys *Fire–mode button Race Car Cars scroll from the top of the screen to the bottom; the player must dodge them for as long as possible to obtain a highest score possible. Colliding with a car will cause the player to lose a chance at racing and the game will end when they suffer three collisions. Controls *Accelerate–mode button *Move car–arrow keys (left/right only) Frog-A-Log This is a clone of Frogger, where the player must guide their frog across a river, leaping from log to log to guide their frogs to awaiting home bays. If the player misses a jump they will lose a life and the game will end when all three lives have been lost. Controls *Move frog–arrow keys Ping-Pong This is a clone of Breakout, where the player controls a paddle that knocks a moving ball up against an overhead wall to destroy it. If the ball passes the player’s paddle, they will lose a paddle and the game will end when all three paddles have been lost. Controls *Move paddle–arrow keys (right/left only) *Serve ball–mode key Swallow Snake’s Egg This is a clone of multiple "snake" games that have been released over the years. The player controls a snake that eats blocks and grows larger with every eat block it consumes. Touching itself, a wall or other obstacle will cause the player to lose a snake and end the game. Controls *Move snake–arrow keys *Accelerate snake–mode key Brick Games These games are clones of Tetris, where various shapes fall from the top of the screen towards the bottom. The player must position them so they will form even horizontal lines; once this is accomplished, that line will disappear. Fail to make an even horizontal line will add the stack of blocks towards the top of the screen, and if the stack reaches the top, the game will end. Controls *Move shape–arrow keys (left/right only) *Quickly move shape–down arrow key *Rotate shape–rotate/mode key Hammer Attack Boxing game where the player must dodge the computer opponent’s punches and throw their own punches as well. The game ends if the player allows themself to be punched three times. Controls *Move boxer–arrow keys (left/right only) *Punch–mode button Trivia *The box and instructions claim there are "over 50,000 ways to play!", although this number is achieved by multiplying all possible levels and all modes together. Arguably the unit actually only has nine individual games as well, as the last eight of its included 16 games are just clones/variations of Tetris. *The Pro 200 was followed up by several similar units over the years, with the same type of display. Category:Handheld Category:1998 Category:Console Category:Dedicated Console